huntersandslayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Winchester
Dean Winchester is the older son of John and Mary Winchester and brother to Sam. Early History When he was four years old (November 2, 1983), his mother was killed by the yellow eyed demon. The demon was in baby Sams room, leaning over him when their mother interrupted. Mary Winchester was engulfed in flames and plastered to the ceiling. Sams father, John, handed Sam to Dean and ordered Dean to get his brother out of the house while John tried to, but failed to save his wife. Hunting From that day forward, John began training Dean to hunt demons and other dark creatures of the night, and tried to track the yellow eyed demon in order to exact revenge. It was an obsession. They moved from place to place, and John often left the boys alone for days or weeks when he went on his hunting trips. Dean had the heavy responsibility of taking care of his brother and protecting him. When Sam grew older, John trained both of his sons. But whereas Dean obeyed his father almost without questioning, Sam rebelled. One day, Sam left to go to college. Dean continued to hunt demons with his father as well as separately. Sam When John disappeared, Dean went to Stanford University and strong armed his brother into helping him find their father. Sams girlfriend was killed by the yellow-eyed demon the same way as the boys mother was killed, leading to Sam joining Dean in hunting all supernatural evil. The boys reunited with their father, but the yellow-eyed demon sent a huge semi truck hurtling into the Impala. Dean was in hospital, dying, when John Winchester sold his soul to the yellow-eyed demon in exchange for Deans life. Before John fell dead, he whispered into Deans ear, telling him that if Sam went evil, Dean would have to kill him. Those last marching orders of his fathers have since then weighed heavily on Dean. His brother later started exhibiting powers, premonitions and though he wouldnt admit it to Sam, Dean was and is scared because the source of those powers is dark. His fathers death also weighs on his soul his father died for him, how is he supposed to live with that? Making a Deal Then Sam was killed and Dean was lost. He had failed in that one job his father had entrusted to him since he was four, i.e., protecting Sam. Unable to take it, Dean did as his father had done he sold his soul to a Cross Road Demon in return for getting Sam back. With only one year to live, before the hell hounds came for him, he was initially uncaring and reckless with his life. Because the Cross-roads demon said Sam would die if they tried to break the deal, he refused to allow Sam to look into saving him. Eventually Sam convinced him to fight to keep his life/soul and together they desperately searched for a way around the deal. In a last ditch effort to save Deans soul, Dean and Sam went so far as to ally with the demon Ruby, and armed with Ruby's demon-killing knife, intended to confront the demon Lilith who owned Deans soul. However, Lilith gained the advantage by stealing Ruby's host body and taking the boys by surprise, ultimately incapacitating Sam and calling the hellhounds to kill Dean drag Deans soul to hell (March 7, 2006 RIP). Unable to kill Sam, Lilith left a grieving Sam at the scene. Lazarus Four months later, on September 18, 2008, Dean digs himself out of his grave. Minutes before he awakened in the coffin, he was screaming in agony and torment in hell. After reuniting with Sam and Bobby, they find out that the angel Castielle pulled Dean out of hell because he had work to do. Personality Dean is currently 29 years old and a fan of classic rock music and heavy metal. He always wears a brass amulet on a long black cloth band necklace. He also wears a silver ring on his right ring finger. His weapons of choice are guns (a chromed Colt 1911 with ivory grips, a sawed-off double barrel shotgun, a sniper rifle,etc) and knifes, and his brash, stoic demeanor, or sarcasm, which he uses to cover his feelings about the many tragedies that have befallen his family. He can be very charming, and knows it. Although he flirts a lot and takes pride in collecting phone numbers from hot women, he doesnt let anyone get real close. The two things Dean cares about most in his life are his black four-door 1967 Chevy Impala (given to him by his father) and his 6 feet 4inches tall baby brother. Everything else is negotiable. Vital Statistics Birth date: January 24, 1979 Height: 6'1" Hair: Dark blond Eyes: Green Birthplace: Lawrence, Kansas Marital Status: Single Children: None (do not give him a heart attack) Family: *John and Mary (Parents - Both Deceased) *Samuel Winchester (Brother) Occupation: Demon Hunter, con artist, pool hustler Education: Made it through high school Skills, Weapons, Abilities *Hunting *Combat *Firearms *Weapons *Disabling security systems *Lockpicking *Cardsharp *Research Home: Hotel rooms and abandoned places